Sportsmen, whether hunters or fishermen, travel to various locations for sport, using different means of conveyance, including walking, riding horseback, or sitting in an all-terrain vehicle (ATV). Hunters commonly set up a campsite at a location remote to the desired hunting area to avoid disturbing the game being pursued. Sometimes they travel to the desired hunting area over terrain which prevents access by means other than walking, riding horseback, or by ATV.
While traversing different and rugged terrains on foot, a sportsman carrying equipment is sometimes required to use both hand and arms for climbing, crawling, and moving obstacles out of his way. While carrying a rifle or archery bow on horseback or in an ATV, a sportsman needs to have quick access to his weapon; on the other hand, the weapon must be secured to prevent damage during transportation. Once he arrives at the hunting area, the hunter may need to climb into and out of tree stands or elevated box blinds, or use a "climbing tree stand."
Means of carrying or transporting a sportsman's weapon or fishing rod have been described in several U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,591, Lerude, Jul. 23, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,182, McDonald, Jun. 28, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,794, Saari, Aug. 8, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,776, Ogle, Aug. 10, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,354, Jones, May 23, 1995. However, the types of equipment currently available for sportsmen to use in conveying weapons and fishing rods have various drawbacks. Some allow limited access to the weapon while being carried. Some prevent a sportsman from using both hands and arms for climbing rugged terrain. Some subject the weapons to jolts and vibrations which can damage the sighting systems. Some fail to prevent the possibility that the weapon will fall off the hunter's body, the horse, or the ATV and accidentally discharge. Some prevent or inhibit the use of the weapon while it is attached to the carrier. Some are cumbersome, heavy and uncomfortable to use. Finally, some attach to the weapon, which usually requires drilling or machining the carried equipment.